This invention relates to a machine for tilling the soil embodying coaxial rotary implements adapted to mechanically work the soil by cutting into it to a depth less than the radius of the implements, as the machine progresses along the ground in a direction substantially perpendicular to the axis about which the implements rotate.
An object of this invention is to provide an agricultural machine, embodying rotary implements, that is capable of operating on the soil to a considerable depth and/or on an effective width well above those attainable by means of known machines. It is further an object of this invention to provide an agricultural machine that can operate even on soil that cannot withstand high specific loads, such as rice fields and generally loose soils, and yet can reach a relatively large depth of operation and/or can process strips of ground of large effective width in one passage. A further object of this invention is to provide an agricultural machine embodying rotary implements, which machine has an operative power, available to actuate said implements and consequently mechanically to process the soil, that is large, with respect to its overall weight. Still another object of the invention is to provide an agricultural machine having all the aforesaid features, which can be advantageously provided with auxiliary means to form an operative assembly adapted to carry out, while it progresses along the ground, a complete series of operations to prepare the soil for a new cultivation. The operations including mechanical treatments which advantageously take the place of conventional plowing, in particular to a small and medium depth, and further comprise fertilizing, even deep fertilizing, seeding, application of chemical agents and so forth.
Other objects of the invention will appear ad the description proceeds. The machine according to the invention comprises a main frame supported for translational motion on the ground, an operative assembly embodying rotary implements for working the soil, and connected in an elevationally displaceable positional relationship to the main frame, and a mechanism connected to the main frame for steering and controlling the translational motion.
The aforesaid operative assembly which comprises, as means for mechanically processing the soil, the rotary implements, is positioned rearwardly (with respect to the direction of translation of the main frame when in operation) of the points at which the main frame bears on the ground, in such a way as to be displaceable from a raised inoperative position to operative positions in which the rotary implements penetrate into the ground to a depth controllable according to the particular work that is to be carried out in each individual instance.
The weight of the operative assembly may suffice to cause the implements to sink to the required depths, in which case means are provided to limit their penetration into the ground to the desired level, or the operative assembly may be urged downwardly by pressure means having a controllable stroke. The steering and control mechanism is positioned forwardly of the main frame and may be embodied by a conventional tractor provided with coupling means and power take-off, or may be embodied by a fore train kinematically coupled to the main frame.
Other objects and characteristics of this invention relate to constructive solutions which contribute fully to achieve the aforesaid and other unexpected advantageous results of the machine. These and other important features of the invention will appear in the course of the following detailed description of specific embodiments of the invention, illustrated in the attached drawings which are an integral part of the present description.